An integrated circuit (“IC”) is a device that includes a plurality of electronic components, such as transistors, resistors, and diodes, among others. These electronic components can be connected together to form circuit components such as gates, cells, memory units, and controllers, for example. An IC includes multiple layers of wiring that interconnect its electronic and circuit components.